Physical Fitness
by Emilee1
Summary: Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Koga start going to Kagome's school. (They came from the feudal era. Normal selves like Inuyasha still has ears and all that.) It is Physical Fitness Week and they all have to take the test. Will they go a little
1. Chapter 1: Five New Students

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Koga start going to Kagome's school. (They came from the feudal era. Normal selves like Inuyasha still has ears and all that.) It is Physical Fitness Week and they all have to take the test. Will they go a little over the edge?  
  
Physical Fitness  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 1: Five New Students  
  
Kagome slowly got out of bed and peered at the clock. It read 6:00 A.M. She got dressed, brushed her hair, ate breakfast, and then brushed her teeth.  
  
"Oh my god! I just remembered that Shippo, Miroku, Inuyasha, Koga, and Sesshomaru were all coming to my school today."  
  
She rushed to their rooms and woke them up. "Hurry! Get ready!"  
  
They got up and got ready.  
  
Once they got to school the principal looked at them suspiciously. She probably would considering that they were wearing the clothes they normaly wore and not to mention Inuyasha's ears and Shippo's size and tail.  
  
"There will be five new students going to Mr. Takiwashi's class today."Kagome said cheerfuly.  
  
"Y-y-yes, Miss Higurashi. Go on ahead."The principal studdered.  
  
They walked in to the classroom. All of the students stared, even the teacher.  
  
"Mr Takiwashi?"Kagome said waving her hand in front of his face.  
  
"Uh, yes K-Kagome?"  
  
"These are your new five students. Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Koga, and Sesshomaru."  
  
One of the students stood up. "Are you a demon?"he asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah, and since I am I am going to rip out your throat."  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"Errr..."  
  
Everyone stared once again at the large hole in the floor.  
  
"Sorry about that Mr. Takiwashi."  
  
"You should be apologizing to me not him!"Inuyasha protested.  
  
"SIT!!!!!"  
  
I am going to dread the rest of this year.Mr Takiwashi thought sighing.  
  
* * * 


	2. Chapter 2: Saved by the Bell

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: Chapter 2! Now Koga will get involved. This will be funny.  
  
Physical Fitness  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 2: Saved by the Bell  
  
Koga came into the room and saw Inuyasha lying on the ground. "Ha! Dog-breath can't even stay on his feet."  
  
Inuyasha's ears purked up. He jumped to his feet and said, "You want a piece of me wolf-breath?"  
  
"Now, now. Everyone please calm down. Me must begin class."Mr Takiwashi said waving his hands in a fashion that means sit down.  
  
Everyone took their seets. "That's better. Now we will try to get as much math as we can before P.E. time. Who knows the formula for finding the area of a square?"  
  
Shippo was quiet confused. "What is a square?"  
  
Everyone laughed at him and he sunk in his seet. "It is all right Shippo."Kagome said sweetly.  
  
He purked up a little more. The teacher asked Inuyasha about the area of a square. "Sure um, hit them dead SQUARE in the head!"  
  
Inuyasha did just that and sprang up hitting Koga. Koga was infuriated. "Why I outta."  
  
"Too late! Haha!"Inuyasha sprang up leaving a hole in the ceiling and he came crashing down with Tetsusuiga.  
  
The teacher just sat in his desk, his pupils were just little dots. Finally he snapped out of his trance and shouted, "INUYASHA!!! Put that sword away before you are expelled! You are also about to get detention!"  
  
Sesshomaru was humored by this but he just wanted to make it worse for Inuyasha. He noticed the teacher hadn't seen the hole in the ceiling. "Ahem..."Sesshomaru pointed to the hole.  
  
Mr. Takiwashi began to grit his teeth. Everyone began to sweat.  
  
*RING,RING* They all looked at the door. "Saved by the bell!"Inuyasha shouted running out the door. All the other students followed.  
  
* * * 


	3. Chapter 3: Flexed Arm Hang

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Claimer: I own myself. You do not have a right to say anything about me that you don't know.  
  
Author's Notes: Now you should start to see some physical fitness stuff.  
  
Physical Fitness  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 3: Flexed Arm Hang  
  
The class went to gym into the dressing rooms. They came out and sat in card order. Inuyasha and the others were clueless but the teachers let it slide.  
  
"For this week we will be doing physical fitness training. First we will start with Flexed Arm Hang. First is Kagome Higurashi."the gym teacher said looking at the cards.  
  
Kagome stood on the chair and hung from the bar for 20 seconds.  
  
"Good Kagome. Now Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha walked over to the bar. He took the chair, crushed it, and threw it through the wall. He jumped up and started to hand. Everyone's eyes bulged.  
  
He hung there for 1 hour until he said," This is getting boring. I could stay up there but it is not worth my time."  
  
He jumped down and walked over to the bench.  
  
"N-now Sesshomaru."  
  
Sesshomaru walked over and stood beside the bar. His head was at the same height as it was. "Do you think this is funny?"Sesshomaru asked standing while getting in the same position everyone else did.  
  
He walked off and sat down.  
  
"Okay, that was strange. Next up, Miroku."  
  
Miroku put his staff in one of the extra slots and started to hang. He stayed for 40 seconds.  
  
One of Kagome's friends came up next. She hung on the bar and Miroku was looking up her skirt. Inuyasha saw what he was doing and walked over to her. He whispered in her ear and flames were coming out of her head. Inuyasha tore the bar off the wall and handed it to her.  
  
She jumped down and started beating Miroku in the head with it.  
  
Next was Shippo. He stood on the chair and tried to reach the bar but couldn't. Kagome walked over and lifted him up.  
  
Next came Koga who stayed up for 2 hours. "Ha! I beat dog-breath's time."  
  
Inuyasha growled and jumped up onto the bar and stayed for 3 hours. I have to beat his score so Kagome will think I'm the best.  
  
The cycle kept continuing and finally Kagome said, "They will never learn."  
  
* * * 


	4. Chapter 4: Shuttle Run

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: I know it has been a while since I have updated. Sry.  
  
Physical Fitness  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 4: Shuttle Run  
  
~*~Next Day: Tuesday~*~  
  
"Okay class, now it is time for the shuttle run. First up is Kagome and Shippo."The gym coach said laying out the wooden blocks.  
  
Kagome and Shippo both took their positions, Shippo's was on all fours.  
  
"GO!"  
  
They took off and Shippo was far ahead. Inuyasha noticed and wanted to play a little trick on Shippo, one of the oldest ones in the book.  
  
Inuyasha stuck his foot out in the open and Shippo tripped and skidded across the gym floor because he was running so fast.  
  
Kagome just finished and went to see if Shippo was all right.  
  
"Shippo? Are you okay?"Kagome asked lifting him up.  
  
Shippo was in a daze and said, "Which way did he go, which way did he go?"  
  
She saw Inuyasha smirking and said, "SIT!"  
  
"What did ya do that for?!"Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"You are the one who tripped Shippo!"Kagome replied staring him in the face.  
  
"Settle down... Now, next is Miroku and Sesshomaru."the gym coach said breaking them apart.  
  
"GO!"  
  
Sesshomaru was far far ahead of Miroku.  
  
Miroku threw his staff at Sesshomaru and he became angry. Sesshomaru grabbedthe staff and hit Miroku in the bak of the head with it knocking him through the wall.  
  
The girls came and took the staff and started beating Miroku with it.  
  
"Next is Inuyasha and Koga."  
  
"GO!"  
  
They took off at light speed and were racing to beat each other.  
  
They made it to the finish and asked the coach the times.  
  
"Inuyasha made 1 second and Koga made 1.5 seconds."  
  
"What!"Koga shouted making the gym shake.  
  
"So wolf-breath can't beat me."Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"I'll show you!"Koga yelled as they began to fight.  
  
Kagome sighed and said, "SIT!"  
  
The fight surely ended.  
  
* * * 


	5. Chapter 5: Goodbye Gym

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry if I haven't updated in a while.  
  
Physical Fitness  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 5: Goodbye Gym  
  
~*~Next Day: Wednesday~*~  
  
"Today we will do the mile run. I know it may be hard doing it inside the gym, but it is raining outside and we need to do it today. The other events will have to wait. I will time each of you so get ready to start. GO!"  
  
They began running and of course Inuyasha and Koga were neck and neck far ahead, Sesshomaru close behind, then Shippo, Miroku, and Sango and Kagome were beside each other talking while they ran.  
  
Inuyasha and Koga finished in a tie then Sesshomaru finished and Shippo did as well. Since they were demons they were faster and Sango, Miroku, and Kagome still had a ways to go.  
  
Miroku accidentally tripped and his prayer beads fell off his hand revealing his wind tunnel.  
  
"Miroku, you idiot!"Inuyasha yelled as they ran behind Miroku. The entire gym and all of its equpiment were sucked inside.  
  
The rain poured down upon them and they became soaked.  
  
Inuyasha was fed up with Miroku for one day. "That's it! I am going to beat the stuffing out of you!" Inuyasha lifted his arm and his hand was in a fist. All of a sudden lighting striked Inuyasha.  
  
A giant boom was head and Inuyasha was standing covered in dirt. He seemed to be in a state of shock.  
  
"That's what you get for being grouchy."Miroku laughed.  
  
Inuyasha snapped out of his trance and spat back, "I am not grouchy!"  
  
They all shouted in unison, "Yes you are!"  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms and walked away towards where the coach was standing. "How are you going to finish the Physical Fitness program?"  
  
"Well we may not get to finish. It all depends, and I think you should apologise to your friend for shouting at him. It is very rude."  
  
"A...pol...o...g-gisssse? What the heck does that mean?!"  
  
* * * 


	6. Chapter 6: Fitness Awards

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Physical Fitness  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 6: Fitness Awards  
  
~*~Next Day: Thursday~*~  
  
"Now today I will give out the awards for 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place winners."  
  
Everyone lined up near what used to be the gym wall.  
  
Koga and Inuyasha were growling at each other just loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"If you get a place for anything it will probably be in the ground."Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"Don't you think that would be you. Don't forget about the 's' word."Koga replied crossing his arms and snickering.  
  
"Errr..."Inuyasha growled and turned full demon.  
  
"I'll kill you!"Inuyasha started chasing and attacking Koga.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Koga stood over Inuyasha and laughed, "See, I told you so."  
  
Inuyasha grubled and sped over to Kagome and started searching through her pack.  
  
"Inuyasha!? SIT!"  
  
He hit the ground but he was holding some rosary in his hand. He laughed and ran back over to Koga putting it around his neck.  
  
"He he he. Wolf-breath!"  
  
Koga hit the ground.  
  
"How does it feel to be pummled into the ground. Try living with it for as long as I have and you will grow to hate it."  
  
Later the coach started to announce the winners.  
  
"Okay, 3rd place goes to Sesshomaru."  
  
Sesshomaru looked a little dishonored at getting 3rd place.  
  
"2nd place goes to Shippo."  
  
Shippo was jumping for joy at hearing his name called for second. Now Sesshomaru really was dishonored by getting beat by Shippo.  
  
"And for 1st place---"  
  
Inuyasha and Koga leaned in to listen.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
They looked at Kagome in surprise.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled and so did Koga.  
  
*  
  
Once the week was finally over, they all returned to the faudal era.  
  
~*~THE END~*~ 


End file.
